1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport device allowing hand transport of a jack-o-lantern or other carved and illuminated vegetable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The jack-o-lantern is one of the most recognized symbols of Halloween and appears in all sorts of forms. Jack-o-lanterns are traditionally formed by the carving of a face, or other image, into the outer shell of a pumpkin (or occasionally another vegetable or fruit such as a squash, guard, or melon) which has been hollowed out to remove the seeds and internal structure resulting in a generally hollow shell. The carving may comprise removing portions of the pumpkin shell to form large holes, simply pushing a series of small pin holes through the shell, or more elaborate methodologies.
A lighting source (traditionally a candle, although many forms of battery powered lights such as LED's have been used). is then placed into the hollow pumpkin shell and activated. The illumination of the lighting source both generally lights up the shell creating a glowing orb-like shape, and can escape through the holes formed by the carving of the shell to give an eerie glowing appearance to the resultant artwork. If the carving is of a face, this will generally result in the appearance of a glowing head suitable for the ambiance of Halloween.
While the appearance of a jack-o-lantern has been copied in a myriad of different ways including on paper lanterns, plastic totes, and ceramic lanterns to provide for alternative mechanisms and display pieces without the need to actually carve a pumpkin, the traditional carved form still is often seen as having the best appearance. The fibrous plant matter of the pumpkin along with its natural orange color often provide for an eerier and more enjoyable appearance than molded structures of ceramic or paper-mache. Further, the process of constructing a jack-o-lantern is often also a holiday tradition for many families and decoration can be selected for particular purpose and to show artistic skill.
While the jack-o-lantern in its traditional form, therefore, often provides for a unique artwork which can not adequately be reproduced by more modern, and less transitory, reproductions, the traditional jack-o-lantern has one major limitation on Halloween night. In particular, it is generally confined to resting on a surface where it is displayed because it is not easy to transport by hand. It is therefore a static display piece as opposed to a custom accessory or actual “lantern.” Further, its static nature can make it a target for vandals wishing to cause mischief.
Because the necessity of having to cut an access into the jack-o-lantern to remove the interior structure and seeds, the jack-o-lantern generally includes a lid to the jack-o-lantern which was formed around the stem or otherwise at the top of the jack-o-lantern. In most cases, since a portion of the pumpkin structure surrounding the stem is now separable from the remaining shell, the jack-o-lantern can generally not be carried by the stem. Therefore, it becomes necessary to carry the jack-o-lantern as a spherical ball, such as in the crook of an arm as opposed to in the hand. Such transport is unwieldy over any significant distance, such as may be the case while trick-or-treating, and can also be problematic as it can be tiresome. Still further, concerns about potentially disrupting a light source can make it very difficult to carry the jack-o-lantern while it is illuminated.
Even if the access was made at a point separate from the stem, the jack-o-lantern is relatively unstable in construction due to its lack of internal structure, and parts of its shell being removed or compromised by the act of carving. Further, the stem does not comprise a comfortable handle for transporting the jack-o-lantern in the hand as it is quite rough and can have spines.